1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid from nozzle openings, and a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes the liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid droplets from nozzle openings which communicate with a pressure generation chamber by causing a pressure change in liquid in the pressure generation chamber by deforming a piezoelectric element (piezoelectric actuator) has been known. As a representative example of the liquid ejecting head, there is an ink jet recording head which ejects ink droplets as liquid droplets.
There is an ink jet recording head which includes a plurality of head chips in order to discharge a plurality of types of liquid, or the like, for example. In this case, in order to supply liquid, it is necessary to provide a plurality of flow paths which are connected to a liquid supply source, a plurality of filtering chambers which are provided in the middle of the flow paths, a plurality of pressure adjusting units which appropriately maintains a pressure of liquid which is supplied to each head chip, and the like; however, there is a problem in that the number of components increases, and the apparatus becomes large.
A configuration in which ink is branched off into a plurality of inks from one ink tank through one pressure adjusting valve, and are supplied to a plurality of head chips has been proposed (refer to JP-A-2011-230317, and JP-A-2011-178014). In addition, in JP-A-2009-101578, a structure in which one flow path is branched off into two on the downstream side of a filtering chamber is disclosed.
However, technologies in JP-A-2011-230317 and JP-A-2011-178014 are for reducing the number of components; however, are not for disclosing an internal configuration of one ink jet recording head, and are not for proposing a configuration in which the own ink jet recording head is miniaturized. In addition, the technology in JP-A-2009-101578 is for proposing a structure in which a flow path is branched off, is not disclosing a pressure adjusting valve, and is insufficient when miniaturizing the ink jet recording head.
Accordingly, there is a desire for realizing miniaturization and small number of components in an ink jet recording head which aims for high integration and high density.
In addition, such a problem is not limited to an ink jet recording head, and also occurs in a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid other than ink.